


Of Monsters and Men

by Morwen



Series: Bound by Blood [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Es war zwei Jahre her, seitdem Dettlaff ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, zwei Jahre, seitdem er ihn in sein Haus und zurück in sein Leben gelassen hatte. Es war nicht immer einfach gewesen, mit einem anderen seiner Art zusammenzuleben, aber Regis hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, damit es funktionierte.





	Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Vampirdrama, dieses Mal mit einer Prise Geralt, mit dem ich mehr Spaß hatte, als ich gedacht hätte.  
> Außerdem meine Version des Schicksals gewisser Fraktionen in diesem Spiel, die ich regelmäßig verflucht habe. *hust*

Die Nacht war warm und schwül.

Nach einem langen Winter und den heftigen Regenfällen des Frühjahrs hatte nun endlich der Sommer in Velen Einzug gehalten und ließ sowohl Menschen als auch Vieh gleichermaßen erbarmungslos im eigenen Schweiße schmoren.

Obwohl ihm die Hitze nicht auf dieselbe Weise zu schaffen machte, wie den Menschen, empfand selbst Regis sie als unangenehm, und er war dankbar für die dicken Mauern des Turms, die sie vor der feuchtwarmen Luft bewahrten und eine Insel kühler, trockener Dunkelheit inmitten des endlosen Sumpflandes schufen.

Nur hier konnten sie ungestört ruhen und aneinandergeschmiegt in den warmen Sommernächten dösen – wie sie es oft getan hatten, nachdem Dettlaff ihn gefunden und zu sich genommen hatte, um ihn zu heilen. Damals war die Nähe jedoch eine Notwendigkeit gewesen, eine, ohne die er nicht hätte regenerieren können.

Dieses Mal war sie eine Wahl. Und es war eine, die Regis nicht bereute.

 

Es war zwei Jahre her, seitdem Dettlaff ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, zwei Jahre, seitdem er ihn in sein Haus und zurück in sein Leben gelassen hatte. Es war nicht immer einfach gewesen, mit einem anderen seiner Art zusammenzuleben, aber Regis hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, damit es funktionierte.

Anfangs hatten sie wenig miteinander gesprochen und waren zögernd umeinander gekreist, wie Fremde, die einander misstrauisch beäugten. Die Situation hatte sich erst dann allmählich entspannt, als Regis klargestellt hatte, dass er die Ereignisse in Toussaint nicht ansprechen würde, solange Dettlaff nicht bereit war, darüber zu reden. Seine Worte hatten den anderen Vampir merklich ruhiger werden lassen, und wenige Wochen später verbrachten sie ihre Abende bereits öfter zusammen im Turm, als getrennt.

Und obwohl Dettlaff kein Mann vieler Worte war, reichte es Regis doch manchmal schon, die Stille nicht allein ertragen zu müssen.

Er hatte im Laufe seines langen Lebens gelernt, sich in die menschliche Gemeinschaft einzufügen, und über die Jahrhunderte hinweg viele Freundschaften geschlossen. Doch er hatte immer Erwartungen erfüllen und ein falsches Bild von sich aufrechterhalten müssen, um nicht aufzufallen, und nur wenige hatten je das Monster zu sehen bekommen, das in ihm steckte.

Mit Dettlaff brauchte er jedoch nicht länger darauf achtzugeben. Der andere Mann wusste nicht nur, _was_ er war, er war _genau wie er_ , und der Turm war ihr Sanktuarium – ein Schutzraum, in dem sie ganz sie selbst sein konnten.

 

Obwohl sie ihre Freundschaft wiederbelebt hatten und Regis seinen Wohnsitz dauerhaft in den Turm verlagerte, blieb er den Menschen des Dorfes treu und betrieb tagsüber weiterhin seine Praxis. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, verbreiteten sich in den Tagen, nachdem er seine Wohnstube freigeräumt hatte, Gerüchte im Dorf über die Natur seiner Beziehung zu dem exzentrischen Grafen, der im Turm wohnte.

Sie amüsierten Regis sehr und er rechnete damit, dass Dettlaffs Reaktion ähnlich ausfallen würde, als er ihm am Abend davon erzählte. Umso mehr überraschte ihn das plötzliche Schweigen des anderen, sowie der dunkle, hungrige Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, und der bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu dringen schien.

Oh, dachte Regis. Und dann, als er verstand, was dieser Blick implizierte: _Oh._

Der Schauer, der dabei über seinen Rücken lief, war alles andere als unangenehm.

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Dettlaff sich auch schon abgewandt und den Raum verlassen. Und Regis fragte sich plötzlich, wieso er in all der Zeit, die sie sich schon kannten, eigentlich kein einziges Mal auch nur die _Möglichkeit_ in Betracht gezogen hatte.

 

Dettlaff wich ihm in den nächsten Tagen aus, was Regis nicht wirklich überraschte, auch wenn es ihn mehr verletzte, als er jemals zugegeben hätte. Doch das Spiel konnte nicht ewig andauern und die Spannung entlud sich schließlich eine Woche später, als er den anderen Mann in seiner Werkstatt im Keller des Turms konfrontierte, in die Dettlaff sich immer dann zurückzog, wenn er sich von einer Situation überfordert fühlte.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch“, sagte er, während Dettlaff ihn mit steinerner Miene ansah. „Ich mache dir keine _Vorwürfe_ , dass du so empfindest, wie du es tust. Der Einfluss des Bluts, das uns verbindet, darf nicht unterschätzt–“

Weiter kam er nicht, als der andere mit unmenschlicher Schnelligkeit eine Hand um seine Kehle schloss und ihn gegen die Wand presste. Dettlaffs spitze Fingernägel bohrten sich dabei schmerzhaft in seinen Hals.

Während Regis um Atem rang, musterte der andere Vampir ihn kalt.

„Du hast Recht“, sagte er schließlich. „Das Blut, das uns miteinander verbindet, ist stark. Ich habe mehrmals versucht, seinem Einfluss zu entgehen, und doch hast du mich jedes Mal gefunden.“

Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck huschte dabei über sein Gesicht. Dann fuhr er fort, langsam und mit rauer Stimme, als würde ihm jedes Wort physische Schmerzen bereiten:

„Doch je länger ich floh, desto mehr kam ich zu der Erkenntnis, dass ich dich an meiner Seite _wollte_ , Regis. Und ich musste mir selbst gegenüber eingestehen, dass ich Sklave meiner eigenen törichten Entscheidungen geworden war.“

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie gefunden. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie wiederbelebt._

Plötzlich bekamen diese Worte eine ganz neue Bedeutung, und Regis begriff auf einmal, wieso Dettlaff ihn damals so vehement von sich gestoßen hatte. Nicht, weil er ihn nicht wollte. Sondern weil er es nicht ertrug, ihm nahe zu sein, ohne ihn _haben_ zu können.

Und er traf eine Entscheidung.

„Du–“, begann er, doch er kam nicht weiter, zu fest war der Griff des anderen um seinen Hals.

Dettlaffs Augen weiteten sich, als schien ihm erst jetzt bewusst zu werden, was er tat. Er ließ Regis los und der andere sank hustend und keuchend an der Wand hinab zu Boden. An seinem Hals zeichneten sich zweifellos schon die ersten Blutergüsse ab, die jedoch ebenso schnell heilten, wie sie entstanden waren.

Schließlich stemmte Regis sich hoch. Seine Stimme war noch heiser, aber fest, als er Dettlaffs Blick auf Augenhöhe erwiderte.

„Du hast einen entscheidenden Denkfehler gemacht, Dettlaff.“

Der andere Vampir zog zornig die Augenbrauen zusammen und sein Körper spannte sich an wie der eines in die Enge getriebenen Tieres. Regis ignorierte jedoch die physische Warnung und trat einen Schritt näher an den anderen heran, so nah, dass sie sich fast berührten.

Dann sagte er mit sanfter Stimme:

„Du bist davon ausgegangen, _dass ich dich ablehne_.“

 

Die Ereignisse, die jenen Worten folgten, kamen einem einzigen, intensiven Rausch gleich.

Regis hatte noch nie mit einem anderen seiner Art geschlafen – ein Versäumnis, wie er schon nach wenigen Minuten erkannte. Der Körper unter seinen Händen war hart und unnachgiebig, nicht weich und zerbrechlich wie die der Sterblichen. Er konnte ohne Bedenken mit seinen Klauen über die blasse Haut fahren und seine Fänge in sein Fleisch schlagen. Dettlaff sog nur scharf die Luft ein und bleckte die Zähne, bevor er ihm seinerseits auf die Unterlippe biss und sein Gesicht mit blutigen Küssen bedeckte.

Es war nicht nur unermesslich befriedigend, sondern auch _befreiend_ endlich einen Partner zu haben, bei dem er seine enormen Kräfte nicht wohldosiert einsetzen musste, sondern bei dem er gänzlich loslassen und sich _fallen_ lassen konnte, und als sein Körper ihm schließlich nachgab und ihn tief in sich aufnahm, hätte Regis vor Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit fast aufgelacht.

 

Nachdem das Gefühl der Dringlichkeit endlich abgeklungen war und sie eng umschlungen auf dem kalten Boden lagen, musste Regis, der den Kopf auf die Brust des anderen gebettet hatte, leise lachen.

„Wir waren solche Narren“, sagte er, als Dettlaff ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

Die Mundwinkel des anderen zuckten bei dieser Aussage, dann nahm er Regis‘ Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn einmal kurz und mit überraschender Sanftheit auf die Lippen.

„Kein Versteckspiel mehr“, murmelte Dettlaff, nachdem er sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. „Du gehörst mir. Und ich dir.“

Eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen Körper, als er diese Worte hörte, und Regis schloss die Augen.

_Ja_ , dachte er. _Mein._

Und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er alles dafür tun würde, damit es funktionierte.

 

Es sollte nicht immer einfach werden.

Sie waren zwei Männer, die gegensätzlicher nicht sein konnten. Regis liebte seinen Beruf und den Kontakt zu den Menschen im Dorf, und er verbrachte viel Zeit damit, die gute Beziehung zu ihnen aufrechtzuerhalten. Dettlaff hingegen begab sich nur selten unter sie und wenn er es doch einmal tat, dann wich er nicht von Regis‘ Seite. Wo Regis offen und gesprächig war, war Dettlaff in sich gekehrt und wortkarg, und er ergriff oft nur das Wort, wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte, und hüllte sich ansonsten in Schweigen. Regis war sehr an der Welt der Menschen interessiert und konnte sich stundenlang über die neuesten Nachrichten aus dem Süden unterhalten, Dettlaff jedoch scherte sich nicht um Politik und bevorzugte die Gesellschaft niederer Vampire.

Und manchmal, wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde oder er sich mit Regis über Nichtigkeiten gestritten hatte, verschwand er für mehrere Tage, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er kehrte jedes Mal wieder zu ihm zurück, doch wann immer Regis ihn fragte, wo er gewesen war und was er getan hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf, und Regis blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Enttäuschung hinunterzuschlucken. Nach einer Weile gab er es schließlich auf, Dettlaff nach seinen Ausflügen zu fragen. Denn wenn er zurückkam, war er immer ein wenig ausgeglichener, ein wenig mehr im Einklang mit sich und der Welt, und Regis akzeptierte, dass der andere Vampir auf seinen Reisen etwas für sich fand, was er ihm nicht bieten konnte.

Die Monate zogen ins Land, und schließlich auch die Jahre, und nicht ein einziges Mal bereute Regis die Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte. Bis zu jener schwülwarmen Sommernacht, in der die Vergangenheit sie auf eine Weise einholte, auf die er nur zu gerne verzichtet hätte...

 

Dettlaffs Kopf fuhr auf einmal hoch und seine Pupillen verengten sich. Regis, der kurz zuvor noch im Halbschlaf gewesen war, setzte sich alarmiert auf und legte eine Hand auf die nackte Schulter des anderen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er leise. Seine Sinne mochten unmenschlich scharf sein, doch Dettlaff besaß eine Verbindung zu der Welt um sie herum, die selbst für einen der ihren einzigartig war, und witterte Gefahren bereits aus großer Entfernung.

„Sie kommen“, stieß der andere Vampir schließlich mit rauer Stimme hervor. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Regis mit undeutbarer Miene an. „Unseretwegen.“

Er erhob sich und begann, sich methodisch aber zügig anzuziehen. Regis ließ sich etwas mehr Zeit, seinem Beispiel zu folgen, doch auch er begann sich zu beeilen, als er plötzlich hörte, was der andere Vampir schon lange vor ihm wahrgenommen hatte: das Geräusch von mehr als einem Dutzend gepanzerter Füße, die die Straße entlangschritten und den Hügel zum Turm hinaufstiegen. Wenig später gesellte sich auch der harzige Geruch brennender Fackeln dazu, der ihm nur zu vertraut war, und spätestens jetzt war der Punkt erreicht, an dem Regis sich allmählich Sorgen machte.

Er hatte oft genug Hexenjagden miterlebt, um zu wissen, dass sie nur zwei Optionen hatten: ihr Territorium zu verteidigen und dabei ein Massaker zu riskieren, sowie den Hass und das Misstrauen der umliegenden Ortschaften auf sich zu ziehen, oder den Konflikt gänzlich zu vermeiden und zu gehen, um sich woanders ein neues Leben aufzubauen.

Dettlaff drückte ihm im Vorbeigehen seine Tasche in die Hand.

„Pack nur das Nötigste ein“, wies es ihn an. „Um alles andere kümmern wir uns später.“

Doch Regis war wie erstarrt.

Er dachte an seine Praxis im Dorf und an seinen Assistenten, mit dem er am nächsten Morgen hatte Kräuter sammeln gehen wollen. Er dachte an die junge Frau, die nur wenige Tage zuvor verfrüht einen Sohn zur Welt gebracht hatte, ein kränkliches, kleines Ding, und der er seine Hilfe versprochen hatte, bis der Junge zu Kräften gekommen war. Er dachte an den Dorfältesten, mit dem er sich oft über einer warmen Mahlzeit über die Geschehnisse in der Welt ausgetauscht hatte. Und er dachte an die Kinder im Dorf, die an den langen Wintertagen stets mit offenen Mündern seinen Erzählungen gelauscht hatten...

„Nein“, sagte Regis und ließ die Tasche zu Boden gleiten. „So schnell lasse ich mich nicht vertreiben.“

Dettlaff starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Bist du von Sinnen?“, rief er. „Du weißt, was als nächstes passieren wird!“

Regis nickte. Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

„Und wenn es so weit ist, kann ich mich immer noch zur Wehr setzen“, erwiderte er. „Doch bis dahin will ich hören, was sie zu sagen haben.“

Er schenkte dem anderen ein kleines Lächeln. „Vertrau mir.“

Dettlaff erwiderte für einen Moment reglos einen Blick. Regis konnte ihm den inneren Konflikt förmlich ansehen: die Zerrissenheit zwischen dem Drang, die Flucht zu ergreifen, und seiner Loyalität zu Regis.

Doch schließlich fluchte er leise und trat auf Regis zu. Grob nahm er sein Kinn in die Hand und presste einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Wenn sie dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen, werde ich sie vernichten“, versprach er, und Regis erschauerte.

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete er. Dann öffnete er die schwere Tür des Turms und trat hinaus in die Nacht, um ihre Besucher zu empfangen.

 

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, hätte weniger beherrschte Männer zu verzweifelten Taten getrieben.

„Guten Abend, meine Herren“, begrüßte er die Hexenjäger, die auf den Platz vor dem Turm getreten waren und sich nun im Halbkreis um ihn versammelten. Es waren ein knappes Dutzend gut ausgerüsteter und grimmig dreinblickender Männer – nichts, womit er und Dettlaff jedoch nicht fertig werden würden, sollten alle Stränge reißen. „Womit verdienen wir die Ehre Eures Besuches?“

Einer der Männer machte eine abfällige Miene. „Stell dich nicht dumm, wir wissen, was du bist!“

Seine Worte trafen Regis, wenn auch auf andere Art, als der Mann zweifellos gehofft hatte.

Er musste sich während seiner Arbeit unbewusst verraten haben – obwohl er stets darauf geachtet hatte, reflektierende Oberflächen zu meiden, musste jemand dennoch sein fehlendes Spiegelbild bemerkt haben – und der Gedanke, dass sie ein Bewohner des Dorfes, das sie so herzlich aufgenommen hatte, an die Hexenjäger verkauft hatte, schmerzte mehr, als er gedacht hätte.

_Das passiert, wenn du dein Vertrauen in die Menschen setzt._

Er musste Dettlaff nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, was der andere Vampir in diesem Moment dachte.

Regis schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und den Blick des Mannes ruhig erwiderte.

„Ich befürchte, Ihr müsst deutlicher werden.“

Der Hexenjäger wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sich plötzlich eine gebeugte Gestalt mit schütterem Haar zwischen den Jägern hindurchdrängte, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

Regis hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als der Dorfälteste sich beschützend vor ihn und Dettlaff stellte.

„Lasst diese Männer in Frieden, ich flehe Euch an!“, rief er und trotz der Gefahr, in die der Alte sich in diesem Moment begab, überkam Regis ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. „Sie haben viel Gutes für uns getan!“

Der Hexenjäger musterte ihn jedoch nur verächtlich.

„Verschwinde, alter Mann“, wies er ihn an. „Wer eine Bestie verteidigt, macht sich selbst zum Mitschuldigen, und es würde mir keine Freude bereiten, dich zu töten.“

Regis trat auf den Dorfältesten zu und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Hört auf ihn“, sagte er sanft. „Ich danke Euch für Euren Beistand, aber dies ist nicht Euer Kampf.“

Doch der Alte dreht sich nur zu ihm herum und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„ _Nicht mein Kampf?_ “, wiederholte er aufgebracht. „Wer hat meine Enkeltochter geheilt, als sie im letzten Winter ein Fieber ergriff, das sie fast das Leben gekostet hätte? Wer kümmert sich um unsere Verletzten und lindert das Leiden unserer Kranken? Wer hat viele unserer Familien vor Verlusten bewahrt und setzt sich mehr als jeder andere für das Wohl unserer Kinder ein? – _Natürlich_ es mein Kampf!“

Seine Worte rührten Regis und er drängte ihn nicht weiter. Was auch immer nun geschehen sollte, der alte Mann hatte seine Wahl getroffen.

Das schienen auch die Hexenjäger zu spüren, denn sie hielten sich nicht länger zurück und zogen ihre Waffen.

Auch Regis wollte gerade seine Klauen ausfahren...

... als er plötzlich Dettlaffs leise Stimme vernahm.

„Warte.“

Regis hielt inne. Und auf einmal hörte er, was dem anderen schon zuvor aufgefallen sein musste: die Schritte einer einzelnen Person, die sich dem Turm näherte. Regis‘ Augen weiteten sich, als er den vertrauten Rhythmus ihres Ganges erkannte.

Er ließ seine Hände wieder sinken, mit neuer Hoffnung erfüllt. Dann ergriff er den Dorfältesten am Arm und zog ihn zurück in Richtung Turm.

„Was habt-?“, begann der andere Mann, doch Regis schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vertraut mir“, entgegnete er und schließlich folgte ihm der Alte zögernd.

Die Hexenjäger interpretierten ihren Rückzug offenbar als Fluchtversuch und wollten sich gerade mit erhobenen Waffen auf sie stürzen, als eine leise Stimme die angespannte Stille durchdrang.

„Ich wurde damit beauftragt, die Monster zu vernichten, die den Frieden dieses Dorfes stören“, sagte der Mann, der aus der Dunkelheit in ihre Mitte trat. Seine goldenen Katzenaugen verengten sich, als er einen Blick in die Runde warf. „Doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer die wahren Monster hier sind.“

Er sah zu Regis hinüber, der ihm kurz zunickte, und wandte sich dann den Hexenjägern zu.

„Wie lautet die Anklage?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

„Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr glaubt, wir wären Euch eine Antwort schuldig?“, fragte ein junger und offensichtlich besonders suizidal veranlagter Hexenjäger herausfordernd.

„Geralt von Riva, Hexer“, stellte sich der andere knapp vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich wiederhole – wie lautet die Anklage?“

„Einer unserer Priester traf diesen Mann“, der Hexenjäger deutete auf Regis, „bei einem Dorffest und sah, dass sein Antlitz sich nicht in seinem Kelch spiegelte. Wer ohne Spiegelbild ist, kann nur eine Bestie sein, die sich als Mensch tarnt, um nachts wehrlosen Männern und Frauen das Blut auszusaugen.“

Ein Wanderpriester des Ewigen Feuers hatte sie also verraten, kein Bewohner des Dorfes. Obwohl es an der Situation nichts änderte, fühlte Regis auf einmal Erleichterung.

„Gibt es Beweise dafür?“, fragte Geralt.

„... was?“ Die Frage schien den jungen Hexenjäger für einen Moment aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Gibt es Beweise dafür, dass dieser Mann wehrlosen Männern und Frauen das Blut ausgesaugt hat?“, wiederholte Geralt geduldig. „Habt Ihr in letzter Zeit Leichen mit Bissspuren gefunden? Blutleere Kadaver? Gab es rätselhafte Morde, die nicht geklärt werden konnten?“

„Nein, aber–“

Geralt schenkte ihm jedoch keine weitere Beachtung und wandte sich stattdessen an den Dorfältesten.

„Habt _ihr_ Vorfälle beobachten können, die die Behauptungen dieser Männer unterstützen?“, fragte er.

Der Alte schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Kein einziges Mal. Seit drei Jahren wohnen diese beiden Männer unter uns, und sie haben uns nie Grund zum Misstrauen gegeben, ganz im Gegenteil. Ohne sie wäre unsere Gemeinde nicht das, was sie heute ist.“

Geralt nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Ihr habt ihn gehört“, meinte er an die Hexenjäger gewandt, als wäre die Sache für ihn damit geklärt. Diese dachten jedoch nicht daran, sich zurückzuziehen, sondern tauschten untereinander wütende Blicke, wie Jungen, die man auf frischer Tat beim Stehlen erwischt hatte, bevor sie bedrohlich auf ihn zutraten.

Geralt seufzte auf. Seine Geduld war sichtlich erschöpft, und er griff über seine Schulter und zog sein Schwert.

„Diese Männer haben sich kein Verbrechen zu Schulden kommen lassen“, sagte er mit lauter und klarer Stimme. „Wer sein Schwert gegen sie – oder gegen mich – erhebt, der unterschreibt sein Todesurteil. Dies ist meine letzte Warnung.“

Regis machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Geralt...“, sagte er so leise, dass nur Dettlaff und der Hexer seine Stimme hören konnten.

Doch der andere Mann drehte sich nicht zu ihm herum. Er schien fest entschlossen, es mit den Hexenjägern aufzunehmen und das Geheimnis der beiden Vampire zu bewahren.

„Lass ihn“, murmelte Dettlaff und griff nach Regis‘ Hand. „Er weiß, was er tut.“

Regis betete, dass sein Freund sich nicht irrte. Langsam trat er wieder zurück und an Dettlaffs Seite.

„Aber... Wir müssen etwas _tun_!“, stieß der Dorfälteste verzweifelt hervor. „Sie werden ihn töten!“

„Seid unbesorgt“, sagte Regis leise, ein grimmiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Dieser Mann ist ein Hexer.“

Und damit begann das Gefecht.

Elf gut ausgerüstete, kampferprobe Männer waren selbst für einen Hexer eine Herausforderung, doch Geralt kontrollierte von Anfang an den Kampf und ließ sich nicht von ihnen in die Enge treiben.

Mit Igni riss er ein Loch in ihre Flanke, und während sich mehrere der Männer noch schreiend am Boden wälzten, um die Flammen zu ersticken, die ihre Kleidung in Brand gesetzt hatten, nutzte Geralt den kurzen Moment der Unsicherheit der restlichen Männer und setzte zwei Hexenjäger außer Gefecht, bevor sie auch nur ihre Schwerter heben konnten, um seine Hiebe abzublocken.

Damit war der Ring der Hexenjäger um ihn herum durchbrochen, und so sehr sich die Männer auch bemühten, sie schafften es nicht mehr, ihn erneut einzukreisen.

Geralt setzte auf schnelle, überraschende Angriffe und ebenso schnellen Rückzug, und wenige Minuten später hatte er bereits dem Großteil der Männer eine oder mehrere Wunden zugefügt. Doch die Hexenjäger lernten dazu und versuchten nicht länger, ihn einzeln zu attackieren, sondern fanden sich in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, die ihn von verschiedenen Seiten angriffen.

Bald musste auch der Hexer erste Verletzungen einstecken, auch wenn keiner der Schnitte tiefer ging und ihn ernsthaft beim Kämpfen behinderte. Doch mit der Zeit laugten sie ihn aus, und Geralt biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte all seine Kraft auf eine letzte Druckwelle, die sämtliche Angreifer von den Füßen riss und scheppernd zu Boden beförderte.

Bevor sie sich auch nur aufsetzen konnten, hatte er den meisten von ihnen bereits den Todesstoß versetzt, und schließlich waren nur noch zwei Männer übrig, während all ihre Kameraden um sie herum reglos am Boden lagen.

Geralt hielt jedem der Männer eine Klinge an die Kehle und sah sie kalt an.

„Verschwindet von hier“, sagte er. „Legt eure Schwerter nieder und sucht euch eine anständige Arbeit. Und teilt allen euren Freunden mit, dass die Zeit der Hexenjäger vorbei ist. Die Kirche hat sich von euch getrennt, ihr habt nicht länger die Autorität, über andere zu richten und unschuldige Menschen zu behelligen, die ihr wegen Nichtigkeiten verdächtigt.“ Er beugte sich vor und seine unmenschlichen Augen musterten sie eindringlich. „Sollte ich euch – oder anderen eurer Vereinigung – jemals wieder begegnen, dann _werde_ ich euch töten. Habt ihr mich verstanden?“

Die beiden Hexenjäger waren beinahe starr vor Angst und nickten erst, als Geralt seine Frage etwas lauter wiederholte. Dann stolperten sie auf Händen und Knien davon und flohen in die Nacht.

Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, ließ Geralt seufzend seine Schwerter sinken.

„Was für eine Sauerei“, murmelte er, als er auf die Toten um ihn herum herabsah. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf den Dorfältesten.

„Geht zurück ins Dorf“, wies er ihn an. „Schickt Eure kräftigsten Männer hierher, sie sollen Gräber für die Toten ausheben – _tiefe_ Gräber, um keine Ghule anzuziehen. Und sagt ihnen, dass sie keine Schuld an dem trifft, was heute Nacht passiert ist, und sie nicht den Zorn der Kirchen zu befürchten brauchen.“

Der alte Mann starrte ihnen einen Moment lang an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, doch dann nickte er, neue Entschlossenheit im Blick.

„Also stimmt das, was Ihr gesagt habt?“, fragte er. „Ist die Zeit der Hexenjäger tatsächlich vorüber?“

Geralt nickte. „Das ist sie.“

„Gut“, meinte der Alte, für den sich die Angelegenheit damit erledigt zu haben schien. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Dorf.

 

„Danke für deine Hilfe“, sagte Regis, nachdem er Geralt zurück zum Turm und aus seiner Rüstung geholfen hatte, um seine Wunden zu verarzten. „Ohne dich wären wir erneut auf der Suche nach einer Heimat. Doch woher wusstest du, dass du uns hier finden würdest?“

Der andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verzog das Gesicht, als Regis vorsichtig einen der blutigen Kratzer mit Alkohol reinigte.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr hier seid“, gestand er dann und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Dettlaff hinüber, der neben der Tür lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und ihn misstrauisch musterte.

„Tatsächlich?“ Regis hob eine Augenbraue. „Du sagtest vorhin, du hättest einen Auftrag.“

„Oh, den habe ich“, entgegnete Geralt. „Mein Auftrag waren die Hexenjäger. Emhyr hat sämtliche Hexer und Zauberinnen angeheuert, die er finden konnte, und sie auf die Hexenjäger und den Orden der Flammenrose losgelassen. Da die meisten von uns eh eine Rechnung mit mindestens einer der beiden Gruppierungen offen haben, haben wir die Herausforderung – und das Geld – dankend angenommen.“

„Und jetzt ziehst du durchs Land und jagst Hexenjäger?“ Regis lachte leise. „Wie sich das Blatt doch gewendet hat...“

„Mmh“, machte Geralt. „Nachdem Nilfgaard Novigrad eingenommen hat, stellte Emhyr die obersten Geistlichen der Kirche des Ewigen Feuers vor die Wahl, entweder endlich die systematische Verfolgung und Vernichtung sämtlicher Zauberinnen, Magier, Alchemisten, Kräuterkundigen und Angehörigen nichtmenschlicher Rassen einzustellen und sich von militärischen Zweig der Kirche – also dem Orden und den Hexenjägern – zu trennen...“

„Oder?“, fragte Dettlaff.

„... oder Nilfgaard würde sämtliche Kirchen und Schreine des Ewigen Feuers in Novigrad bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen und die Kirche dort komplett auslöschen.“

„Ich nehme an, die Wahl fiel ihnen nicht schwer“, meinte Regis trocken.

„Sie wurden sich schnell einig, ja.“

„Emhyr fackelt nicht lange herum“, stellte Regis fest.

„Ich _bedaure_ sein radikales Vorgehen nicht, wenn es das ist, was du meinst“, meinte Geralt und lächelte grimmig. „Diese verdammten Bastarde haben im Namen der Kirche im Laufe der Jahre mehr unschuldige Männer und Frauen auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, als die Schlacht um Novigrad Opfer gekostet hat. Ich habe schon seit langem auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen – und jetzt werde ich sogar dafür bezahlt.“

 

Während Geralt aß und sich von den Folgen des Kampfes erholte, gingen Regis und Dettlaff hinaus und halfen den Männern des Dorfes, die Toten zu begraben. Zu Regis‘ großer Erleichterung gaben viele von ihnen zu, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn und Dettlaff gemacht hatten, als die Hexenjäger durchs Dorf gezogen waren, und froh waren, dass sie nicht zu Schaden gekommen waren.

„Siehst du“, sagte er schließlich zu Dettlaff, als alle Toten begraben waren und der Morgen graute und die Männer ins Dorf zurückgekehrt waren. „Ich sagte doch, es wird alles gut.“

„Tss“, machte der andere Vampir, bevor er seine Hände in Regis‘ Haaren vergrub und ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich heranzog. „Du hattest keine Ahnung, was passieren würde.“

Regis leckte sich die Lippen und lächelte.

„Hatte ich nicht? Ich dachte, es wäre ganz offensichtlich, dass wir–“

Doch noch während er sprach, verdrehte Dettlaff die Augen und küsste ihn erneut, um ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

 

Geralt verabschiedete sich wenig später. Obwohl er nur wenige Stunden geschlafen hatte, wirkte er schon wieder wesentlich erholter, als nach dem Kampf, und er teilte Regis mit, dass er noch einer weiteren Gruppe von Hexenjägern auf der Spur war, die wenige Dörfer weiter ihr Lager hatte.

Zu Regis‘ Überraschung bot Dettlaff ihm an, ihn dabei zu begleiten, doch Geralt schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ihr seid in dieser Umgebung keine Unbekannten mehr und ich kann nicht riskieren, dass eure Tarnung auffliegt“, sagte er und sah den Vampir ruhig an. „Aber es werden sich mit Sicherheit noch weitere Hexenjäger hierher verirren, und ich glaube, dass niemand besser geeignet ist, den Frieden dieses Dorfes zu bewahren, als du.“

Dettlaff neigte kurz den Kopf, ein seltenes Zeichen des Respekts, und Geralt erwiderte die Geste.

Dann wandte sich der Hexer ab und ging den Hügel hinab und war bald zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Und während Regis ihm nachblickte, erkannte er plötzlich, dass Geralt ihm das fehlende Puzzleteil geliefert hatte, das er so lange gesucht hatte.

„Das war es, wohin deine Ausflüge dich geführt haben, oder?“, fragte er leise. „Du hast nach Verbrechern gesucht, die du bestrafen konntest.“

Dettlaff sah ihn nicht an, und Regis wusste, dass er richtig lag.

Er griff nach der Hand des anderen und drückte sie warm.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte er, weil er es tatsächlich tat, und weil er wusste, dass Dettlaff es brauchte, diese Worte von ihm zu hören.

Und mit neuer Zuversicht im Herzen sah er dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen.


End file.
